Patty's second chance
by Clarionromance23
Summary: Patty Halliwell may be dead but that didn't mean she had to like it. sounds cheesy, I know but I think It'll be much better than it sounds. rated m just because I'm paranoid. My first Fanfic guys so please go easy on me.
1. Prologue

A/N I do not own Charmed or the characters. this is simply for the entertainment of the fans and not for personal gain.

Characters: Patty H. Victor B.

Catagory: Charmed

Prologue - Chapter 1

Patty Halliwell may be dead but that didn't mean she had to like it. Sure she had accepted the fact that she was dead because she knew there was nothing she could do about it and besides that she had been dead now for almost 30 years but there was something she wished she had done thirty years ago and it was bothering her. Patty thought a lot about her marriage with Victor and how it never really worked out. She wished she could figure out why it never really worked out, after all she knew that she had always loved victor even now, oh but what did it matter it's not like they could have a second chance because she was dead and he was well not.


	2. chapter 1

Patty's POV  
I couldn't stop thinking about what could've been if I had lived a little bit longer. I can't help but to wonder if maybe I had just told Victor how I still loved him that maybe we could have worked it out. Not that it really matters now, I mean I'm dead so its not like we could have a second chance but still, I wish that I was still alive so I just go to him and kiss him and tell him I still love him. Oh but I'm being ridiculous, he's probably already found someone else or something. "Oh Victor, I wish I was still there with you."

* * *

Victor's POV  
"Oh Patty, I miss you!" I thought to myself as tears rolled down my face. Why didn't I just try harder to make things work? Maybe if I'd told her I loved her more often then she'd still be here. Nearly thirty years later and I still can't help but feel like maybe if I'd just said something, tried to stop her from going after that water demon or whatever it was maybe she'd still be here with me, with our girls. "Hey the girls, maybe they could bring Patty back so I could tell her how I feel about her, how I've always felt about her." I'm going to try that, I'll go see the girls, if anything at least I can spend some time with them.


	3. Chapter 2

At Halliwell manor

Victor had been there for about an hour and was sitting in the living room talking to Prue and Piper about summoning Patty so that he could talk to her and tell her how he felt about her all along and Prue had told him that she didn't think it was such a bad idea. The only problem was now he wasn't entirely sure what he was going to say to her, he was so nervous.

"Look dad, you've never really been great at expressing your feelings but you're the one that showed up here saying how much you still love mom and you need to tell her so just tell her. Just take a deep breath, stay calm and you'll be fine. Okay?"

"Yeah Okay, thanks Prue"

"your welcome, now I've got a mom to summon and you've got feelings to sort out, so are you ready to do this or what?"

"yeah ready as I'll ever be."

Prue lit the candles and said the spell.

"hear these words, Hear my cry spirit from the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide"

White lights swirled in the circle of candles and then Patty appeared.

"Prue, sweetheart whats wrong?"

"Well, hello to you too Mom, honestly, does something have to be wrong for me to talk to my own mother?"

"Well... no, but it really dosen't matter now. Oh I missed you sweetie."

"I missed you too, mom but well... uh you see, it was really Dad who wanted to talk to you but you know being mortal and all. So I'll just give you two some privacy then. Good luck dad."

Patty's POV

"Victor? You wanted to talk to me? Now after all this time... Why?"

"Well... Uh... I..uh, look, uh Patty I uh..."

"Oh Victor, you haven't changed at all. Come on, spill it"

"I still love you, Patty and I always have."

"And you wait till I'm dead to tell me this? Jesus Victor, you know what, you really haven't changed at all because your timing still sucks."

"I know and I wanted to tell you before but ya' know... I just... I just... always got so nervous and tongue tied whenever I would try to tell you stuff. So it's no wonder you dumped me but I just had to tell you and I don't blame you for hating me, I hate me too!"

"Hate you, Victor I could hate you. I mean I know I may not always understand the way you try to tell me things or your extremely bad timing but I could never hate you Victor, I love you."

"Oh damn it! I mean, uh..."

"haha, looks like I'm not the only one with unfinished business."

"Oh yes Victor, haha very funny laugh it up. you weren't supposed to hear that."

"Well I'm not the one that blurted it out without thinking for a change."

"Oh yeah, well why don't you try being dead for nearly 30 years and having all these pent up feelings and stuff."

"Oh Patty, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know, Its just that well..."

"What is it, Patty?"

"Well, I guess its kinda too late for us but the truth is I really do still love you, Victor but I just figured what with me being dead and all that well, that it wouldn't really matter if I told you or not because I mean its not like we can really be together."

Victor wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"Oh Patty, it does matter to me and I'm so glad you told me but why can't we be together? I mean we're together now"

"oh Victor, be serious. we may be together now but how long do think it can last, I mean honestly, I am dead after all."

"I know I just don't wanna lose you again."

"What makes you think you've got me again?"

"this"

Victor leaned in and kissed me with so much passion that I swear if I wasn't dead already I would have died from the intensity alone.

"Mmph... Victor! what has gotten into you?"

"I just love you so much, I miss you Patty. sometimes I think that maybe if I'd only said something, done something to stop you from going after that water thing, maybe just maybe you'd still be here with me, with the girls."

Tears rolled down my cheeks as Victor told me how he wished he would've done something to try and save me. It broke my heart to see him like this.

"oh Patty, baby, I'm sorry don't cry, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, I'm glad you said it. I just wish I could stay here with you and our girls but I know that I can't and that's what makes this so hard."

Prue's POV

I was sitting out in the hallway with Piper and Phoebe and Paige listening to mom and dad talking about how they still loved each other and how mom wished she could stay with us but knew she couldn't because she was well ya' know dead and I couldn't help but feel like we had to do something to make it so that mom could stay with us and dad. after all I knew that's we all wanted especially Phoebe and Paige because well Phoebe was little more than a year old when mom died and Paige was just a baby so they never really got to know her like me and Piper did. the only question now was how the hell do we that?


	4. Chapter 3

Prue's POV

I was looking through the book of shadows, trying to find some sort of spell that could bring mom back to life. something similar to the summoning spell only on a more perminent basis, however I found nothing.

"any luck?" Piper asked as she walked into the attic.

"nothing" I replied.

"But there has got to be something we can do to to bring mom and dad back together, back to us." I said.

Maybe there is. Piper said.

"what do you mean?" I asked Piper

"Well do you remember that necromancer that attacked a year or two ago?"

"yeah but whats that got to do with this" I asked my younger sister.

"well, he wanted to be resurrected and he tried to get Grams to betray us and use the spirits of the Halliwell line to resurrect him. I'm thinkin' maybe we pay Gram's bad boy a visit and see if can't make a deal with our oh so nearly 5th step grandfather"

"okay, so whats the plan?" I asked

"well something tells me he still wants to be resurrected, so I say we give him what he wants-"

"Are you insane, Piper? How do we know he won't double cross us?"

"Well, if let me finish I was going to say we give him what he wants in exchange for bringing mom back to us. that way he gets what he wants and we get what we want"

"ah, I see and um what if he wants Grams back too or did you forget that the necro freak tried to get Grams in the sack with him? Huh what about that?"

"Well then we give it to him, I mean it only means more family back for us right?"

"Oh my god Piper are you listening to yourself, Grams hated the guy and you want to just hand her over to him like some sort of slave."

"Um no Prue I'm not and for the record Grams was in love with him too, she only hated him after because she found out that he was using her to get to us, to our family."

"Okay fine, so how do we do this?"

"you mean how do we get to him, I haven't quite figured that part out yet"

"Well maybe Grams would know, I mean she kind of knew a lot about this guy."

"Okay now you're one whos insane Prue we can't tell grams, she would kill us if she knew we were going to bring her ex boyfriend back from the dead so to speak"

"Well you're the one who said we may have offer her up as bait so don't you think she at least deserves to know?"

"Oh crap. kinda forgot about that little detail. Damn it!"

"Okay don't freak out we'll figure this out"

"aw just forget it, lets just get this over with because I'm actually looking forward to having mom back in our lives perminitly this time."

"yeah me too. okay I'll go get the candles and the book and meet you back here."

"um whats wrong with the attic?"

"well mom and dad are still talking and I don't really want to disturb them anymore then I have to"

"Uh huh, you sure that's all they're doing? hmm?"

"Oh god, I hope so. ugh, yuck. Okay be right back."

Patty's POV

Victor and I were making out on the couch in the attic when Prue walked in to get something.

"ugh, Mom would you two get a room. god that is so disgusting."

"Oh Prue, don't be so dramatic"

"Dramatic? Really, mom. okay then if I'm being dramatic then what exactly do you call my divorced parents, one of which is dead making out on a couch in the attic from the sixties? Oh yeah, over dramatic."

"Prue be nice to your mother" Victor said in my defence.

"Oh come on dad I was only kidding and besides I've got what I came for so ya' know see ya later. Oh by the way Grams is coming for a visit so If I were you I'd be careful about doing it in the attic or in the house at all. I mean you know how grams can be about stuff like that not only that but I wonder what grams would if she found you two making out up here, you are technically divorced after all. anyways bye"

"Oh you think that's funny do you? I'm gonna get you for this Prue!"

"You'll have to catch me first mom!" Prue screamed as she ran down the hall and down the stairs.

I tried to freeze the room but ended up freezing Victor instead.

"nice try mom but you should know by now that you can't freeze us." Piper shouted from downstairs.

"ugh, Why do you girls have to be such a pain in the-"

"Patty, Don't even think about it. it's bad enough I had phoebe's foul mouth when she was a teenager." I heard my mother shout from downstairs.

"Oh Great, just great Mom's home. ugh" I said to myself.

"yes Mother. be right down." I shouted down to my mom.


	5. Chapter 4

Piper's POV

Okay, so heres the deal. Mom and dad still love each other very much and both want to get back together but can't cuz Mom's dead and we want what they want so we're going to bring Mom back from the dead and we need your help to find your necromancing ex-boyfriend so we can resurrect him so he will resurrect mom and possibly you too. Grams are ya gettin' all this? Good. let's go.

"uh, Piper... aren't you forgetting something?"

"like what grams?"

"well for one thing that we vanquished him a year and a half ago and for two that he tried to kill our entire family."

"oh grams, Most of our family is already dead besides you said it yourself, you love him and look at this way if we don't find him you and mom will still be dead and I don't know about you but that does not sound very fun to me."

"loved Piper loved as in past tense but that is beside the point. how do you know we can find him and even if we do find him, how do you know he won't double cross us?"

"well that's easy, he wants to be resurrected right? So we resurrect him in exchange for him resurrecting mom."

"oh yes because that's going to work, not. and what about me? what if he wants to resurrect me as well? didn't think about that one did you?"

"actually Grams I did and that is why you're the bait."


	6. Chapter 5

Gram's POV

"Okay, so I'm the bait but that still doesn't tell me how we're going to find him."

"well, when you banished him at Wyatt's wiccaning in 2003 where did you banish him to?"

"I banished him to the spirit realm but he's probably found a way out by now but Piper, if he hasn't found a way out then I don't know how to find him."

"well how about we try summoning him and see what happens. oh and Grams, you may be bait but you know I'd never let anything happen to you right?"

"Yes, I know sweetheart but it's not me I'm worried about."

"meaning?..."

"oh never mind that now, lets just get this over with."

"okay, how do we summon him?"

"well in order to summon him we'll need his bones and they are down in his lair where we vanquished him in 2003 so we're going to need Leo or Paige to orb us down there"

"okay, I'll get Paige and should I bring Prue and Phoebe for back up?"

"Well, I don't like bringing you girls into this but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a little back up."

"Okay. Grams you didn't bring us into this, we brought you into this."

Piper's POV

"Prue, Phoebe, Paige co' mon, we got a necromancer to summon!"

"Coming" I heard my sisters yell from downstairs.

"Okay, so did you and grams figure out how we do this?" Paige asked.

"Yeah and we need you to orb us to his lair. remember the one where we threw that potion at him?"

"are you serious, how could I forget grams and the necromancer, ugh." Paige said.

"for your information his name is Armond and we don't have time for this so Paige ORB!" Grams said in a commanding yet gentle tone.

"Yes ma'am" Paige said with a mock salute.


	7. Chapter 6

Armond's lair

Okay so who's doing the summoning here? Paige asked.

That would be me considering I'm the only who knows the spell. So here goes nothing. Grams said.

"Evocum A Letiterum Abdigo

Manes Ascendo Manes Ascendo!" Grams chanted the spell out loud.

A swirl of sand and light went through the air and the necromancer appeared.

"who has summoned..." he started but stopped mid sentence.

"Penny... but why? I mean not that I'm not greatful but you're the one that banished me in the first place." Armond asked.

"Yes I am so don't make me regret it or I'll banish you again." Grams said.

"HA! I knew you still loved me. Oh Penny I-" Armond started but Grams cut him off.

"SAVE IT, ARMOND! This is not what we're here for." Grams shouted.

"So then what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again, Penny?" Armond asked.

"Listen up, you son of a bitch because I'm only gonna say this once. You are going to resurrect my daughter Patty or I swear I'll banish you so fast your head'll spin!"

"GRAMS! Easy with the swearing!" Piper shrieked.

"What? it's true, isn't it?" Grams asked.

"well yeah but that is beside the point. we need his help so I think the least we could do is be a little nicer don't ya' think?" Piper said.

"Oh alright fine but don't you think for one minute that I'm done with you, Armond because I'm not!" Grams said.

"wouldn't dream of it, Penny." Armond said with a devious smirk.

"Hey you, necro brat! eyes off my Grams!" Piper said with an annoyed tone.

"Now heres the deal buddie, you are going to resurrect my mom." Piper said.

"uh huh, and what's in it for me? I mean, you didn't honestly think I would just resurrect her without some sort of retribution now did you?" Armond asked.

"No I didn't and that is why we have decided that if you swear that you'll resurrect her, we'll do the same for you. Understand?" Piper asked.

"Oh and uh you do realize that only way to do this would be to use the entire line of Halliwell/Warren witches, right?" Armond asked.

"Grams, you didn't tell us that!" piper said.

"wait! yes you did. Oh my god, Grams when you said it wasn't you that you were worried about, you meant you were worried about our family line." Piper said in astonishment.

"Yes girls, I'm afraid it's the only way to resurrect both him and your mother and as for me... well that's up to you." Grams said.

"Grams what are you talking about? Why is it up to us whether or not you get resurrected?" Prue asked.

"Well after I realized that the only way to bring your mother and I and Armond back to life for good was to use our family line I didn't think you'd still want to do it so I decided not to tell you about and now I've betrayed you so I don't feel I deserve to be resurrected but that is why I've left it up to you, My darlings." Grams explained.

"We forgive you." Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige said in unison.

"you... you do? even after I lied to you and betrayed you so horribly?" Grams asked.

"Are you kidding? you're our grandmother, if wasn't for you we would've been completely alone as kids, we wouldn't have had anyone." Prue said.

"yeah, I mean I know I was pain in the butt as a teenager but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't know where I got my love of bad boys and demons Grams." Phoebe said.

"Haha I see I'm not the only demon someone in your family has fallen in love with." Armond said with a cocky grin.

"Yeah grams and I mean I know we'll be using our family line and I know you lied to us but I mean like Prue said you're our grandmother and we're not just gonna disown you because of something we've all done at one time or another. So come here and give us a hug." Piper said.

"Oh I love you girls so much." Grams said as she hugged and kissed all four of her precious girls.

"Okay so now that that's out of the way, let's do this." Piper said.


	8. Chapter 7

back at halliwell manor

Grams was about to summon the halliwell line.

"Are you sure you girls want to do this?" Grams asked.

"Well we all want you and Mom back in our lives and Dad wants this too so I say go for it." Piper said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay theres no turning back now." Grams said.

Grams summoned the halliwell line and watched as her family disappeared forever.

Patty was the first to be resurrected then Grams and then Armond finally got what he has always wanted and then he did something not even Penny Halliwell could have seen coming.

"Penny I swear to you I will never come between you and your family again but I need to tell you that I truly do love you and I always will but a promise is a promise so I'll just leave you to your family and you'll never have to put up with me again. So I guess I'll go and leave you to it." Then Armond turned to leave and Grams couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Grams just stood there stunned in disbelief.

"Mother do something!" Patty said.

"Like what Patty? I mean how do I know this isn't some trick to get me back for banishing him? I mean honestly, Patty how am I supposed to feel?" Grams asked.

"I don't know, Mom but it's obvious he still loves you. I mean demon or not, he's got what he wanted so what reason has he got to be evil anymore?" Patty asked her mother.

"She's right Penny, I've got no reason to live the demonic lifestyle anymore and I do love you, always have and always will. Question is can you forgive me for all the horrible things I did to you and remember the good things?" Armond asked.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness or your love but I hope one day you'll come find me whenever you're ready I'll be waiting and if you never come then I guess it's because I hurt you too badly for you to forgive me but I understand it's my own fault." Armond said with sincere but sad tone.

"I think someone needs a little truth spell to help them out of silence." Paige said with devious smirk and a look in Grams direction.

"Paige don't you dare. I'm perfectly capable of speaking for myself but I just don't know if I can trust him again, I want to, Oh how I want to but I'm just not sure I even know how to trust him after all these years." Grams said.

"You were my first love and you broke my heart and shattered it into a million pieces. How can you stand here and expect me to just act like nothing ever happened? How Could you, Armond? I loved you and you used me like I was some tool you could just use and then throw away it was of no use to you anymore. How Could you do that to me? HOW COULD YOU!?" Grams shouted as tears rolled down her face.

"Honestly, Penny I wish I had an awnser for you but the truth is that I don't how I could have been so stupid to have done that to you and If I could take it all back I would but I can't and I don't blame you for hating me, I blame myself for being such an idiot!" Armond said as he wiped the tears from her face.

"I know I don't deserve it and I understand if you don't want to but all I ask is that you give me a chance to show you just how much I love you and how much I wish I could take every horrible thing I did to you back. If there was anything I regret it's that I hurt you but I refuse to feel guilty about loving you Penny, that is one thing I will never regret!" Armond said.

"You let me strip your powers and I'll give you 1 more chance but If you blow it this time, That's it! Got it?" Grams asked him.

"Of course, my love. Anything to ease your mind." Armond said.

"don't try and sweet talk me, Armond! I know your tricks!" Grams told him.


	9. Chapter 8

Halliwell manor

It had been a few days since the charmed ones resurrected their Mother and Grams and things were pretty much back to normal only now with a few extra people in the house. Grams had stripped Armond of his powers making him mortal and so far seemed to be pretty happy that she could trust him again but she still wasn't letting him out of her sight.

Patty's POV

I was sitting in my room thinking about how much I've missed over years when I was dead but it doesn't matter now because I'm alive.

A knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts. "Come in" I called to who ever it was. My door opened and my mom came to sit beside me on my bed. "Hey Mom, getting board with Armond already?" I asked with a laugh.

"No but I missed my baby so I thought I'd come spend some time with you." Mom told me. "Oh Mom, you've spent nearly everyday with me over the last 30 years, Not only that but Victor is coming over so I have to get ready." I told her.

"I know Patty, I know but we've been dead for the last 30 years and now we're not so I don't want to waste another minute of life. So humor me and spend a few minutes with your mother." Mom pleaded with me.

"Alright fine so what would you like to do with your newly found immortality?" I asked her. "Well you said Victor's coming over, so what are two doing tonight?" She asked.

"well I don't know, He only told me it was a surprise and that he'd be here in an hour and that was 45 minutes ago so we don't have very much time to spend together." I told her.

"Ooh sounds like something special. Well, I could do your hair I haven't done that since you a little girl." she said excitedly.

"Yeah, Mom there's a reason you haven't done my hair since I was little because knowing you you'd put my hair in pigtails or something and news flash mom I'm not 10 years old anymore." I told her with a cheeky grin.

"Oh Patty, I would not... Okay so maybe I would but not when you're going on date or something like that." She said with a sly grin.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Oh really because I specifically remember you doing exactly that on my second date with Victor the first time around!" I told her with a slight glare.

Later that night

Patty's POV

"oh Victor thank you, I had such a wonderful time tonight." I told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you had fun. So what would you like to do now?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I'm just so happy about being Alive again ya' know and you know what's even better?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked. "Now I can go demon hunting and not have to worry about getting killed!" I told him excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Patty are you out of your mind? the last time you went demon hunting you wound up dead and I can't handle loosing you again!" Victor nearly shouted.

"I know baby, I know but last time I also wasn't immortal but I am now so you're not going to lose me, Okay I promise. I'm not going anywhere." I told him comfortingly.

"I can't lose you, Patty I won't lose you again!" Victor said in a tone so sad that it broke my heart.

"you know what Victor, I'm gonna stay at your place tonight. Okay honey because you need to see that I am not going to leave you, you're not going to lose me and I'm not going to die. I promise you Victor!" I tried to reasure him.

"Are sure Patty? what about your mother?" he asked. "What about my mother, I'm a grown woman with the power to freeze time Victor. Who cares about my mother? besides she's probably having too much fun herself with Armond." I told him with a laugh.


	10. Chapter 9

Piper's POV

I just woke up and I was getting dressed when Prue came bursting in my room. "Oh my god Piper, you have got to see this. quick c'mon." she practically squealed.

"Ugh, Prue it's way too early for this and I haven't even got a cup of coffee yet." I whined.

"I know, I know but trust me you're gonna want to see this so c'mon" she said excitedly.

Prue grabbed my hand and dragged me to the nearest window and what I saw almost made me want to run through the house like I'd had too much sugar.

"OH MY GOD, is that... MOM and Dad...KISSING?" I practically shreiked.

"I know right, I mean I know Dad said he still loved Mom but I didn't think he ment it like that!" Prue said. she was absolutely ecstatic!

"Would you two keep it down, I'm trying to-" Paige started but stopped as soon as she realized what we were looking at.

"OH MY GOD!" Paige said in complete shock.

"That's exactly what I said when Prue told me and I can't believe it. MOM AND DAD ARE BACK TOGETHER!" I shouted with glee.

"They're WHAT!?" Phoebe screamed from behind us.

"they're back together Pheebs, aren't you happy about that?" Prue asked.

"I don't know, I mean I barely got to know Mom growing up and Dad was never really around when we were kids and now that mom is alive again and dad has only been back in our lives for the past 7 and half years I was kind of expecting them to I don't know... argue or something like you said they used to before they got divorced so honestly I don't how to feel about this. I mean I want to be happy for them but I also feel like this is still just all too new for me." Phoebe explained.

"Um excuse me but I'm the youngest here so if anyone barely got to know mom growing up that would be me, Okay because I was an INFANT when mom died!" Paige said with irretation in her voice.

"Well excuse me but I was only about a year old when mom died so neither did I Paige! Geez, what's eating you this morning?" Phoebe asked.

"Well that's still a year more than I got with her, I barely got a month with her when she died. Atleast you got to spend a year with her even though you might not remember it and you got to go back to see her in the past, I didn't get that!" Paige shot back.

"Well Prue and Piper got the most time with her, maybe you should be getting mad at them instead of getting pissed off at me because you know what Paige I didn't get much time with mom either whether you believe it or not. I know you're pissed about not getting much time with mom but I am too and I'm not going to apologize for that!" Phoebe screamed.

"Phoebe what is your problem? you think I asked to get the most time with mom before she died? It's not my fault I was born first! God, why do you always do that!?" Prue asked as tears streamed down her face.

Prue stormed back to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"NICE GOING PHOEBE, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" I screamed and went to comfort Prue.

"See what you did!?" Phoebe asked.

"ME!? your the one who started all that stuff about how you weren't sure if you were happy about mom and YOUR DAD being back together or not! YOU DID THIS, NOT ME!" Paige shouted.

"Oh yeah sure let's just all blame Phoebe right? because I'm the family screw up right? Yeah okay whatever!" Phoebe shot back.

"Oh yeah well-"

PAIGE, PHOEBE WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS ARGUING ABOUT!? I heard my mom scream from the hallway while I was trying to calm Prue down and comfort her at the same time.

Patty's POV

I heard a door slam upstairs as I walked into the house.

"Nice going Phoebe, are you happy now?" I heard Piper scream.

What the hell is going on? I thought to myself and then I heard Paige and Phoebe arguing so I went upstairs to see what started the scrap with my four daughters.

"what are you girls arguing about?" I asked my two youngest daughters.

"Nothing" Phoebe lied.

"nothing my ass Phoebe and you know it!" Paige said annoyed.

"Hey, I wasn't the one whining about not having the most time with mom before she died, Okay? that was you!" Phoebe shot back.

"You lying sack! you were too whining about it and for the record I was simply making a point that if anyone should be pissed off about not getting time with mom before she died, it should be me because I'm the youngest and I was barely a month old but you got a whole year with her and you got to go back to the past to see her!" Paige shouted.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted.

Paige and Phoebe just stood there stunned.

"Is this really what you've been arguing about? I thought you would know better than to fight over such trivial things." I told them.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't gone and gotten yourself killed by the water demon then maybe you could've have taught us that, Mom!" Phoebe said sarchastically.

"DON'T WISECRACK ME, Phoebe!" I told her sternly.

"what? It's the truth. I mean did you even think about what it would do to us if we lost you? Did you ever stop to think that maybe we needed you? No, saving the world from demons and warlocks was more important than staying with us because what's the point of being a witch and having powers if you're too busy being alive, right Mom?" Phoebe screamed as tears rolled down her face.

"Phoebe I-" I started but she cut me off.

"You know what Mom don't bother okay, Just don't!" Phoebe said as she walked off to her room.

I hadn't realized how much I put you through. I thought out loud.

"Don't worry Mom I'm sure Phoebe's just overwhelmed with all this stuff, you and grams being alive again and now with you and victor back together. it's a lot to take in." Paige tried to comfort me.

"you really think so?" I asked her.

"Mmhm" Paige nodded.

"Well okay, if you say s- Wait, how did you know I and victor had gotten back together?" I asked my youngest daughter.

"are you kidding? Prue and Piper were only squealing like schoolgirls at a back street boys concert while they were staring out the window like watchdogs or something. they woke me up, they were screeching so loud." Paige said overdramatically.

"that sounds like them." I giggled.

"Yup!" Paige said with a nod.


	11. Chapter 10

Patty's POV

I can't believe my girls were arguing over me and Phoebe, the way she flipped out on me as if I had chosen to die and leave them. I had to talk to her and straighten this out but how? I mean it's been 2 days since the argument and she hasn't talked to me since, she's furious not that I can blame her but I still had to fix this.

I walked up to her room and knocked on the door. "Phoebe honey, can I come in?" I asked through the door.

"NO! go away that's all you do anyways." Phoebe screamed.

"Not this time, I don't. now open this door!" I said sternly.

"I SAID NO!" Phoebe screamed again.

Prue walked into the hallway and swiped her hand at the door and it opened.

"Thank you, Prue." I told her.

"your welcome Mom." Prue replied.

"Phoebe, Be nice to Mom or I swear I'll make leo orb you into oblivion." Prue told her sister and walked away.

"Prue there will be no orbing your sister anywhere." I shouted downstairs.

"Okay fine but she better be nice to you." she shouted back.

"Now Phoebe, I know you're angry with me and maybe you should be but if I had thought that I was going to die I would have NEVER faced the water demon. I didn't want to leave you, I never wanted that, ever." I told her.

"you may not have wanted to Mom but you did and because of that I barely remember anything from my childhood with you in it and before you go off saying that I got to go to the past, let me just say that that doesn't really count seeing as I wasn't even born yet." Phoebe told me with frustration clear in her voice.

"I know baby, I know but I never meant to leave you and your sisters but I swear to you that if I had known I was going to die I never would've gone after that demon, I would've stayed with you and your sisters." I told my daughter.

"However, as much as I regret leaving you girls I also have to say that if I hadn't gone after it Sam wouldn't have been able to warn you about it and it would still be out there killing innocent people. Right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess your right. how is it that you always know what to say?" Phoebe asked.

"Honestly, I didn't but I was hoping you'd just take my word for it that I love you no matter what and forgive me." I told her.

"I forgive you Mom and I love you too. Just promise me you'll never leave us again." Phoebe asked.

"I Promise I will never leave you again. Cross my heart!" I vowed.

"Okay, I'm sorry for yelling at you Mom. I love you." Phoebe apologized.

"Good now go apologize to your sisters, especially Prue you made her very upset the other day. Now go." I told her with a playful swat to her behind.

"Ouch. Okay, okay I'm going. Geez mom." Phoebe complained jokingly with a laugh.


	12. Chapter 11

Victor's house

Patty's POV

Victor was in the kitchen making breakfast while I got dressed. I had been staying over more often so I could prove to him that I wasn't going anywhere since Victor insisted that he was going to lose me to another one of what he called "My demons". Honestly, I just wish he'd quit worrying so much because at this rate I was going to lose him to a panic attack or something like that.

"Patty, Phoebe's on the phone for you." Victor called.

"Okay, be right there." I called back to him.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Mmm, that smells delicious Victor." I said as picked up the phone.

"Hi sweetie, what's up?" I asked my daughter over the phone.

"Not much mom, actually I just wanted to see if you wanted to go shopping. Me and Paige are going to the mall and then we're going to hang out at P3 so I just wondered if you would wanna go too?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe another day sweetie. your father and I just woke up, well, I just woke up and we're just sitting down for breakfast so maybe tomorrow, Okay?" I told her.

"Okay Mom, well I just thought I'd ask so I'll talk to you later and let you eat." Phoebe told me.

"Okay bye sweetie, I love you." I told her and hung up the phone.

"why didn't you go with her, you know I don't mind?" Victor asked.

"because then you'd have a panic attack or worry yourself crazy that I would get attacked by a demon besides those girls could shop until next year and still not be done shopping from Prue and Piper tell me." I told him with a laugh.

Victor just rolled his eyes and finished his breakfast. He got up to wash the dishes and I stopped him.

"I'll do those, you made breakfast so just go relax. I may have been dead for thirty years but I think I still remember how to do dishes." I'll be done in no time I told him.

"I love you Patty." he told me.

"aw, honey I love you too." I told him and gave him a kiss.

I turned around to start on the dishes and felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Are you just gonna stand there and hold me while I do the dishes?" I asked him.

"what's wrong with me holding you?" He asked me.

"nothing really but your distracting me." I told him with a smile.

"Okay, I'll go find something to do until your done then." he told me as he kissed my cheek.

I started doing the dishes and before I knew it I was done. I dried my hands and went to find out what Victor was up to.

I walked into the living room but no victor so I checked upstairs and still no victor well maybe he went out to the garage I thought to myself so I checked out there but still no victor. Well where the hell is he then I asked myself.

The basement I thought. I hadn't checked down there so I made my way back in the house when I heard a crashing sound.

I rushed in the house and down to the basement where I found him lying in a pile of stuff. He was unconscious but he was alive.

TWO HOURS LATER

I had called Prue to tell her what happened and she came right over despite me telling her that her father was fine. she called paige so she could orb him upstairs to the living room and Paige went back to P3 after I assured that if anything happened or we needed her I'd call her.

"Hey Mom, I think he's coming to." Prue told me.

"Victor, what happened?" I asked him. I had been worried sick the past two hours.

"well, its still a little foggy but I was doing something in the basement what I can't remember when I heard something. so I turned around and a demon or something was standing there and before I knew what was going on, he picked me up like a rag doll and said "Where's the witch?". I told him if he wanted to get you, he'd have to get through me first and then everything went black." he told us.

"Jesus Victor, how many times have I told you when it involves demons let me deal with it!" I told him in frustration.

"Patty, I was only trying to protect you." he pleaded.

"I know that but you could've been hurt or worse and I can take care of myself. You're not invinsable, Victor, you have got to be more careful and when it comes to demons and warlocks let me or one of the girls or my mother handle it." I told him. I was so worried.

"I know I just didn't want him to get to you and kill you. I'm sorry." Victor apologized.

"For crying out loud Victor, LET THEM TRY! I'm immortal, the worst they could do is toss me against a wall and give me a few bruises but they can't kill me so do me a favor and stay the hell out of it because they can't kill me but they could kill you! I didn't get resurrected just so I could lose you! DAMN IT VICTOR, I LOVE YOU!" I lost it on him.

Tears were pouring down my face.

"I... I n- need you V- Victor!" I was stuttering because I was bawling so hard.

"Dad, you have to understand, Mom was worried sick about you. we weren't even sure if you were gonna wake up or not." Prue told him.

"Why? How long was I out?" Victor asked.

"About two hours or so." Prue told him.


	13. Chapter 12

Halliwell Manor

Patty's POV

"I don't care if I have to tie you up and knock you out cold but I am going to track down the demon that attacked you and you're going to stay here! I don't want to Victor but I will tie you up and knock you out if it'll keep you here where I know your safe and more immportantly ALIVE!" I told him.

"Oh yeah, what're you gonna do wack me over the head with a baseball bat?" Victor challenged.

"No, something much better that'll hurt a lot less and keep you out for much, much longer. So what's it gonna be, am I gonna knock you out or are you gonna stay put and behave yourself?" I asked after explaining.

"I'm not going to let you get yourself killed, Patty!" Victor shouted.

"Then you've given me no choice. I'm sorry Victor." I told him as I tied him up and pulled the potion out of my pocket.

"Potions, I should've known." Victor said.

"that's right Victor but this isn't just any potion. it's a special potion my mother came up with and it'll knock you out for up to 24 hours. when it wears off you might feel a little groggy but aside from that it won't hurt you, think of it as a sort of magical anesthethic." I explained to him.

"See you in 24 hours. I love you." I said and threw the potion at his feet before he could say anything.

"Okay Mom, Prue let's go demon hunting!" I said anxious to let off a little steam.

"I gotta say, it'll be nice to destroy a couple demons with someone other than my sisters for a change. don't get me wrong, my sisters are great and I love them but it's nice to switch things up sometimes." Prue said

"It'll be nice just to destroy a couple of demons regardless of who I do it with. I haven't gone demon hunting since you girls were little." my mom said excitedly.

I couldn't help but laugh at my mother. Even after all these years, you could still call her "THE DEMON HUNTRESS" and she'd still take it as a compliment.

"What're you laughing at Patty? what's the matter, you don't think I got what it takes to hunt demons anymore? thinking your mother's too washed up to hunt demons anymore?" my mother asked all at once.

"No mom, that's not what I'm laughing about. I am laughing at you but not because I think you're washed up as you put it. I'm laughing because I can't believe that even after all these years you act like a kid in a candy store when it comes to demon hunting." I told her.

"Patty, what does that even mean?" mom asked.

"It means that you get all giddy and excited about going demon hunting like a kid would about going to the candy store." Prue told her.

"Oh. Well, I'm not really excited. the more demons you vanquish now, the less you have to vanquish later." mom said.

"yeah okay, whatever mom." I told her.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N:Sorry, I'm not very good at fight scenes but this is only one part of the demon hunt but I'm still working on the details so please try to be patient and I should have something more up soon. Thanks

* * *

The Demon Hunt

Patty's POV

"Mom, Did Dad say anything more about what this demon may have wanted?" Prue asked.

"Only that he seemed to be after me and that he had long white hair and pale grey skin but I've never heard of such a demon or seen one of that description." I told her.

"you may not have but I think I have and if I'm right then we are so screwed because even if we vanquish him, he'll just keep coming back until you or all of us are dead." Prue told me.

"You've faced this demon before?" I asked.

"well given the description of him and what he seems to be after which is you, I think we're dealing with Shax the sorce's asassin and he nearly killed me once already. If it hadn't been for Leo, I'd be dead now." Prue explained.

"Well he can't kill me or your grandmother because we're immortal now and we won't let him get to you and your sisters but if we can't vanquish him, how do we stop him?" I asked my daughter.

"we can't." Prue said simply.

"well there's gotta be some way to stop him." my mother insisted.

"well there isn't... Unless." Prue trailed off in mid thought.

"What is it, Prue?" I asked her.

"well this is just a spur of the moment idea but our ancester, Malinda Warren trapped her ex- boyfriend who was actually a warlock who betrayed her in a locket she wore around her neck. anyways I was thinking if this is in fact Shax that we're dealing with that we could find a way to trap him like Malinda trapped Matthew Tate but how?" Prue thought out loud.

"well maybe if we found the locket then-." my mother started but Prue cut her off.

"No, we called Malinda back from the past to help us when Matthew showed up. I accidently released him from the locket and once we trapped him again she took the locket back with her so we'll need a different way of trapping Shax." Prue told us.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: took me awhile but I finally have part 2 of the demon hunt up. so enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.

* * *

The Demon Hunt - part 2 at halliwell manor

Patty's POV

"Okay if we can't trap him in the locket then what can we trap him in and how?" my mother asked.

"I don't know but we better think of something fast before he comes back." Prue stated.

"what happened to the mirror that was up here?" I asked.

"It got shattered when we had a surprise visit from a dark lighter, why besides this is no time to be checking out your reflection mom." Prue told me.

"Haha very funny, no I was thinking, what if we could trap him in the mirror but I see that's not gonna work because we no longer have the mirror." I said.

"No hold on, I think you may be on to something mom but the question is, where do we find another mirror?" Prue asked.

"well we could always use the mirror in my room. I always hated that thing anyways." my mom suggested.

"Okay so we have a mirror now all we need is to trap him but how? Grams, any ideas?" Prue asked.

"well, I'm sure I could wright a spell of some sort to trap him." My mom assured us.

"okay well Mom now would be a great time to start." I told her.

"Right. okay here goes." she said.

In this mirror, In this direction

Let him see his own reflection

"that is so cheesy, Grams but whatever works I guess." Prue said with a laugh.

"it may be cheesy but it'll work." mom told her.

"well, it better because I'm sure it won't be long now." Prue told her.

"I'll go get the mirror. be right back." I told them.

"Hurry, Mom" Prue told me.

5 minutes later

bright white and blue lights appeared and when they faded the mirror appeared.

"It was heavy so I got paige to orb it up here for me." I told them.

"well, it was passed down from Malinda warren through the generations so it should be heavy." my mother told me.

"yeah uh incoming." Prue told us.

a whirlwind appeared and Shax came through and then it disappeared.

"In this mirror, In this direction Let him see his own reflection" we chanted together.

We chanted until Shax was trapped inside the mirror and then the mirror shattered into a million tiny little pieces.

"Well I'd like to say we won't be seeing anymore of the sorce's minions but I don't want to jinx it." Prue said.

"good idea sweetie, let's not jinx it." I told her.

"meanwhile, I have to go untie your father and hope he doesn't flip out on me." I said.

"Yeah um, good luck with that one Mom." Prue told as she and my mother walked downstairs.


End file.
